Osman (IX pjevanje)
Velika se, o Ljubavi, vlas ognjenih tvojijeh strijela u pogledu lijepom slavi oka draga i vesela; ali vele veća i jača u kraljevskom srcu biva čâs ka strijele tve potlača i sve sile pridobiva. Nije čudo cića toga Sokolica svijetla i mila cara Osmana ljubljenoga da je slidit ostavila. Trudno mladoj bi podnijeti, i smetena tim se reče, za kim željno srce leti, da i stupaj hro ne teče. Biješe nemir najžestočiji, ki stravljena dikla oćuti, dalek sunca drazijeh oči tamnom noći zamrknuti. Ali, ohola i moguća, iz krvave mrzi ju rati s Turcima se pobjeguća prid Poljacima ukazati. Tim otkada lanjsko lito mlad kraljević razbi cara, s drugami ona strelovito preko leškijeh strana udara, leteć mnokrat sred potjera sjemo tamo po prostoru od Odera do Nepera i s Nestera k Nijemskom moru. Čim bojnica tako izbrana veće puta tijekom minu plineć, paleć sa svijeh strana svu poljačku kraljevinu, u slobodi smiona odviše doć se usudi najposlije u dubravu gustu više grada od tvrde Varšovije. Biješe u svrsi kolovoza jur počela jesen plodna, kad zadaždje s groznijeh loza rujna i zlatna pića ugodna. Pram osvanu dan čestiti, koga vječna biće slava, dan veseli od dobiti kraljevića Vladislava, u ki bez broja i bez kraja vojsku on razbi i zatjera Istočnoga ljuta Zmaja lansko ljeto kraj Nestera. K poljskom kralju na dan ovi skupiše se sred Varšova sve vojevode, svi knezovi i staroste od gradova. Tere pokli tuj u mnogu bogoljupstvu u sve glase najprije hvalu višnjem Bogu u prisvetoj crkvi daše, u razlike svak načine sa svom se opet moći stavi da spomena nad sve ine srećnoga se dana slavi. Mlad kraljević i po izboru š njim gospoda ina tada podranili bijehu u zoru lov loviti izvan grada. On razlike tireć zvijeri hoće ukazat svim očito kako s vojskom cara tjeri u dan isti prednje lito. Pod bogatim odjećami od crljena sja grimiza, gdi se biser i drag kami vrh pošvena zlata izniza; na pasu mu je mač zlaćeni, vrh glave mu trepti perje, a pod njime konj ognjeni lakši, brži neg sjever je. Taki je vidjet bog sunčani i u oružju i u obrazu, kad zvijeri iskat i on podrani po nebeskom svijetlom pasu. Brat Kazimir, toprv komu lice zlatni mah celiva, i on na konju ognjenomu zlatno odjeven uza nj siva. U Istoku od mladosti zora od slave još mu istječe, a od hrabrenstva i od liposti stere zrake nadaleče. Stjepan, mlađi brat, už njega kaže istakmit djelim ime; brži od plama, bjelji od snijega igra urešen konj pod njime. Jezde i svitla bratja ina kon slavnoga Vladislava, i od oružja i od haljina zamjerna je svijem naprava. Lijepi i mladi kraljevići na njegovih zracih sjaju, jakno sivi sokolići kad se u sunce zagledaju. Vojevode, knezi i pani prid njim redom jezde u dici, odjeveni i oružani plemenito svikolici. Plemenita družba ova s dobitnikom turskijeh sila na odlučena mjesta od lova ovako se uputila; a varšovske lijepe i mlade sve gospoje pune dike izišle su vrh livade pokraj bistre Visle rike. Tih se tančac među njimi tuj zameće u ljuvezni, u kom glasim medenimi kliknuše ove slatke pjesni: „O čestiti, o hrabreni kraljeviću Vladislave, svak je veseo u spomeni nedobitne tvoje slave! Ti, o sivi naš sokole, u mlađahna tvoja ljeta potlačio si Turke ohole i dobio cara kleta. S tebe obranu svu primila kraljevina je naša svudi; s tebe opet se razgojila u pokoju ki svak žudi. Svud težaku zemlja blaga s tebe obilne vraća plode; s tebe optječe mjesta draga med iz dubja, mlijeko iz vode. S tebe veseo krotka stada pod svirôku pastir pase; s tebe putnik miran sada grede pojuć u sve glase. Konj - koji se bijesan jaha s napuhanijem nozdram prije: rža, pjeni, oganj paha, vihar vidjet bi svudije - blag i krotak zelen milu na livadah sad uživa, tere bojnu ljutu silu na ljuvenoj promjeniva. Skladni puci, mirna sela, travna polja, doba ugodna, rojne pčele, stada cijela, žitne njive, dubja plodna. Razvedren je svak u licu; glasi ti ovo svi govore: Veće lijepu vjerenicu na ćaćkove vodi dvore! Kraljeviću, sve je spravno! Ne skni veće pir veseli; u unucijeh ime slavno ponoviti naš kralj želi! Novim zracim čin' da optječu ova naša mjesta i dalje, i rađaju se i istječu sunci od sunac, kralji od kraljâ.“ Ušto na čâs dana blaga tanac vode sej gospoje i ovako se pjesan draga Vladislavu slavnom poje, eto smiona Sokolica iz dubrave guste izide s dvanaes bojnijeh djevojčica ke ju svudi slidom slide. Jak lavica usred gora kad pritisne glad ju ljuti, na sve strane uši otvora oslušujuć kud se puti; ako iz dubrav gustijeh kada pastirske ona dipli čuje, sudeć da tu pasu stada, veseli se i raduje, i misleći da brzo ima na volju se nasititi, k onoj strani put uzima, leteć u tijek strjeloviti; zatočnica tako je ohola na začinke slatke i mile kim se bijehu posred kola lijepe gospođe oglasile; vapije: „Evo plemenite sreće, evo lijepa plijena! Tec'te o drage me, tecite na bogatstva neizrečena! Slijed' me svaka, svaka osveti sebe, cara, tursku vjeru, spomenujuć u pameti lanjsku dobit i potjeru!“ Dobro ovoga ne doreče Mogorkinja dikla vrla, a tište se i zateče na brzomu konju hrla. Lete za njom, a ne teku, i nje druge nagle i hitre, i plijen željni da prije steku, brzim konjim stižu vitre, ter u način poplavice, ka s obilnijeh voda rijekom plaho se oreć niz litice sve što sreta nosi tijekom, jedna jednu sprijed desnicom za snježane prsi hvata; druga drugu nica licom stere konju priko vrata; njeka za pram rudi od kosi a za ruha njeka sviona, za ruku onu ova nosi, za pas zlatni ovu ona. Priko noćne tako tmine sred divljači vuku prike vukovi ovce u načine nemilosne i razlike. Bojne dikle brže od strijele tekuć poljem u pospjehu s drazijem plijenom sve vesele odmakle se dalek bijehu, kad gospođe ugrabljene, budući se osvijestile, svu u glase sjedinjene tuže, ciče, plaču, cvile. Njeka ćaćka draga svoga, njeka bratju milu a nika uzdišući ljubljenoga zove u pomoć vjerenika. Još slobode slatke cića ne pristaju sa svom moći vapit slavna kraljevića da ih otet bude doći. Ali se od njih svijeh zamani ciči, plače i tuguje, u zaklonoj ako strani nije nikoga da ih čuje. Grm ih spleten, dubje često gustim gajom još opstrije, pače kitnim hvojam mjesto nebesom ih istim krije. Ukraj gaja gusta toli dubrava se jedna otkriva: brza ju rijeka grli doli, a tih vjetric zgar celiva. Rudi jasen, brijes široki, bor zeleni, joha bijela, divja lijeska, drijen žestoki, kitni javor, vita jela i česvina od sto vijeka i hras davnji tuj se ustara, ni im je nigda sila prijeka naudit mogla od vjetara. Proz dubje ovo hrlo stado od razlicijeh trka zvijeri, a po granah leteć rado jato od ptica sveđ žuberi. Bistra rijeka s veće trakâ u dubravu gustu ulazi, od sunčanijeh ka ju zraka čestim kitjem čuva i pazi. Ali sve se vode staju i jezero sred nje čine, ljetne danke u kom traju lijepe vile od planine. Družba istočnijeh zatočnica slidi smiona i slobodna gdi ju glasom od vjetrica dubrava ova zove ugodna. S druga tijeka svaka trudna znoj na svijetlom licu utira, i od vrućine od poludna jaše u dubje polak vira. Sokolica prihrabrena prid njima se nagla puti i u dubja ih skut zelena klikne ovako počinuti: „Eto je pastir svratio stada u podgorje na plandište; svak pod dubjem sred livada pri kladencih vjetric ište. Zato i mi, druge mile, čim sunce odzgar pripeklo je, hod'mo gdi sjen dubja dile za trudima nać pokoje! Uživajmo slatke hlade gdje nas zove draga sjenca, a konji nam vrh livade neka pasu kod kladenca. A ti, ki si toli svijetô u junačtvu, Vladislave, hodi otima' robje oteto: čekamo te sred dubrave. Ne straši nas tva desnica! Cijele vojske s tobom vodi: s dvanaes samijeh djevojčica ja te čekam u slobodi. Od prijekora i od sramote po svijetu ti glas će otiti ispod grada da ti se ote cvijet gospojâ plemeniti, i da iz ruka dvanaes žena ne mož opet ti ga steći, ti ki u slavi od imena letiš junak sad najveći. Ah, ne trpi da su vrijedne na tvôj kući, u tvom mjesti djevojčice mlade jedne dan od tvojijeh slava smesti! Ali u tebi srca nije na polje izit nam protiva - da vlas ženska ne dobije tko prije care pridobiva. Uto, druge moje izbrane, ne bojte se od potjera. Odsjedimo konje vrane, počnimo kon jezera.“ Dikla ohola i smiona u ovi način vika i prijeti, veseleć se da sama ona s drugam svojijem cara osveti. Bojnice se sve poteže i s robinjam s konjâ skaču; svaka svoju nase veže, sve ujedno one plaču. Mlađahnijem, da ne uteku, žestocijem uvitima pri oštrijeh duba hreku snježana se put prižima. Ponosite i zlosrde od Istoka vrle dikle ovako se sprva tvrde među sobom, pak su klikle: „Pokli sumnjit nije sada da nas ovdi tko sastane, o viteška družbo mlada, stav'mo oružje teško s strane, ter po ovoj bistroj vodi, čim sve praži sunčja zraka, plovaj, plovaj u slobodi igre mile tvoreć svaka!“ Rasladiti trude od boja ušto ovako mlade žele, od ljuvenijeh perivoja otkrivaju lijere bijele. Nije mjesta, strane nije najmilije i najdraže, ku zavidno ruho krije, da se naga sad ne kaže. Sve bjeloće da prid oči izberu se i sjedine: drobni biser od Istoči, jasno srebro, snijeg s planine, kon bjeloće mile i drage bojnijeh diklic tamne ostaju, ke u bistrih vodah nage jakno zvijezde trepte i sjaju. Na zamjernu na jedinu njih bjeloću svijetlu izbranu bistri jezer ončas sinu, živim ognjem voda planu; ozelenje kraj u travi, trava u cvitju osta okoli, bližnje dubje po dubravi grane u vodu skloni doli. Sa svijem vodam odsvud rijeka zaletje se u tijek hrli, s travom, s cvijetjem, s dubjem neka celiva ih ona i grli. Njeka je rudi pram vrh čela u oblak zlatan pokupila, njeka niz bio vrat rasplela i vrh voda njim zdaždila. Nu kći kralja od Mogora ljepša i svjetlja svih se ukaza: njoj iz bijelijeh prsi zora, sunce istječe iz obraza. Bjelja je vidjet ona vele s drugam plovuć sred jezera negli od mora vile bijele i od spijevôca kufa pera. Čim nje vlažni pram od kosi tiho prši s hlatka blaga, iz zlata joj biser rosi po cvjeticu lica draga. Ovaka se njegda objavi i božica svijetla od lova i po jezeru u dubravi naga ovako s drugam plova. Ovaka se i ljuvena lijepa mati ukazala, iz snježanijeh kada pjena sred morskijeh se rodi vala. Ali ohole dikle lijepe čas ne mogu stat bez rati, i u zabavah slacijeh hlepe bojnice se ukazati. S jedne strane šes ustaju, s druge opeta šes protiva: sve se vodam oružaju; zatjecat se svaka uživa. Jedna suproć drugoj plove, jedna drugoj prijeti smeću; sada one, sada ove vodu uzimlju, biser meću. Čim bojnice lijepe i nage čine ovake igre u vodi, tere svaka varke drage i hitrine iznahodi, eto od trublja i od vapajâ zamnje okolo sva dubrava; lovci ju kruže sa svijeh kraja kraljevića Vladislava. Njeki u ruci harbu nosi, kopje vito njeki ima; s ognjenim su puškam mnozi, mnozi s lucim napetima. Oni vode brze hrte, lovne jastrebe ovi drže; tražeć vižli svud se vrte, psi ini laju, konji rže. Mlad kraljević biješe otprije opkružio polja cijela; soko mu se sivi vije vrh svijetloga vedra čela. Ptica ohola sred visine plemenita jata tjera, a na vrste manje ine mrzi trudit brza pera. Stiže tko se ne priklonja, za priklonim letjet neće; nu što udara, sve prid konja Vladislavu slavnom meće, kô tim veleć: „Toli mnoge nije ni jake sile od svita koja ovako prid tve noge pasti neće pridobita.“ Razlicijeh stada zviri odsvud skaču zatjerana; od lovaca družba ih tiri i u krug zbija sa svih strana. Bježi bez traga i bez puta hitra kuna, zec pun straha, vepar, kaplan, ris, košuta, jeljen brzi, srna plaha. Lovcim dubrava uokolo i oružjem sva se optječe; krotko zvjerenje i oholo zbjeno u jatu jednom teče. Nu kraljević, kô zamjeri što dubrava krijaše ova, viknu: „O družbo pust'te zvijeri! srećnijega nam evo lova!“ Sokolica svrće oči otkud buka strašna ishodi, i kô pozna što ju uzroči, i kô vidje što se zgodi, vapije drugam: „Prešno svaka na oružja, na obrane! neprijateljska množ nas jaka optekla je s svake strane.“ I uto iz voda hrlo iskače, i uzam ruha na se meće; samom sabljom među mače usrnuti spravna je veće. Vremena bo ni čas nije da oklopjem prsi opaše, da kacigom čelo skrije, da na brza konja uzjaše. Nu nje druge brze toli u izišastvu bit ne mogu da ih vlas brža ne okoli neprijateljskom u nalogu. Što da učinit mogu nage? Pridobita je svaka sama, ne od protivne sile i snage nu od istoga svoga srama. Nijedna oružja ne popada ni u drugo trati silâ negli u odjeću jeda mlada naga bi se zaštitila. Tako lovice u lovu se uloviše pri lovini; pače gusa usred guse inih plijeneć plijen se čini. Tako i jato bijelo u vodi od snježanijeh kufa plove i igre nove iznahodi pod žubere slatke i nove; nu ako upazi orla siva gdi na nj leti iz visina, sklapa krila, glavu skriva, ne igra veće ni začina. Kraljević se blag odveće s uhićenijem diklam kaže: kô one inih, on njih neće vezat, samo im stavlja straže. Sokolica nu viteška ne gubi se, što sama osta: u desnici sablja teška za cijelu joj je vojsku dosta; pače drúge nje videći da su u ropstvo veće upale, skače gdi je skup najveći neprijateljske od navale. Jakno tigre, zvijer srdita, iz planinske kadno spile lovac skupi i pohita porode joj drage i mile, pune bijesa i čemera u plahom se krši tijeku, i zlotvora dočim tjera, reži u ognju strašnu i prijeku; tako puna srčbe ognjene i ohola bojnica je, čim u plijenu zaplijenjene oslobodit drúge haje. Među oružja, među konje ne teče ona nego leti, tere smrtne i pokonje raspe lovcem vika i prijeti. Naprijed, nazad, zdesna, slijeva grad udarâc smrtnijeh valja, daž od leške krvi lijeva topeć mjesta bližnja i dalja. Lomi, krši, tre, potlača, bije, siječe, pleše i meće; sto desnica i sto mača da ima, mogla ne bi veće. Leha i Kraka ubi ujedno: mačem prođe oba hrlo; a nemilo i neredno Vitoslavu prikla grlo. Priko pasa Đurđa udara i rasijeca u dva dijela, a odnese u Gašpara vrh od glave vas do čela. Stuče Ostoji bôčom glavu i moždani sve mu proli; on vas streptje i u krvavu blatu pade na tle doli. Još Biserko, dijete mlado ružom lice komu zene a veselo sjaju i rado oči lijepe i ljuvene, u plahoći bez ozira na bojnicu čim nasrće, ispod sablje britka umira ku ona plaho na nj obrće. Ali jedna zatočnica što da more proć tisući, budi zmija krilatica i ognjeni zmaj gorući? Oko nje su sjedinili Poljaci se svi u buci i sto mača izvadili suproć jednoj samoj ruci. Smiona dikla ne ima straha, ali čijem ih bije i tuče, iznenatke sred zamaha viteška joj sablja puče. Ne ustavlja se, bôčom lupa i u zlotvorskoj grezne krvi; nu od leškoga svakčas skupa odsvud mnoštvo veće vrvi. Tada u smrtnoj čim pogubi kraljević ju slavni gleda, prije neg život mlada izgubi skače s konjem sam naprijeda; rastiskuje i uklanja sve viteze svoje s strane i da ju ničiji mač ne ranja, njegovim joj čini obrane. Nije hrabrenom Vladislavu vik u srcu svom podnijeti lijepu bojnicu i gizdavu da neredno vidi umrijeti; spomenuje nje jedina i zamjerna bojna dila, sred bogdanskih kad ravnina u pomoć je caru bila. A i toliko ona je lijepa i u rasrdžbi i u gnjivu, da pogledom stijenje cijepa i u ognju zgara živu. Ni kraljević vik bi uteći od nje drazijeh oči mnogô, da ne ustruča ozir veći sad željenje svoje mnogo. Krepku on misô ima ovu, da u nijedno viku doba vitezu se Jezusovu željet Turkînj ne podoba; a i ures drag sunčani od sve lijepe vjerenice, ki u srcu gleda i hrani, ne da mu ino željet lice. Sokolica ali, veće videć ino da ne more i da iz one ima smeće rasutje izit nje najgore, za nikako ne upasti u poljačke živa ruke, smiona grdi bez pripasti ognje, mače, strile i luke. Pri slobodi smrt ne haje, tiska i nazad lako uzmiče; a i kraljević ne pristaje vikat nitko da 'u ne tiče. Nu nije puta već naprida: vojska je prid njom, za njom rika. Što će? gdi će? Da se prida. Vladislav joj slavni vika. Bojnica se netrpeća sva plam živi na ovo stvara; riječ joj izrit ne da smeća, rukom samo odgovara. Ali se oprijet zaman sili; na nju jednu svak se puti: predat joj se trijebi ili sasma ludo poginuti. Tim stegnuta s tih nezgoda u rijeku se meće doli; štraplje uzgori plaha voda, kraj zamniva vas okoli. Na vrh ona iz dna iskače, i na izmjenu ruke od lira sve što može brže i jače pruža dilje i prostira. Plove jakno laka riba, i, gdi s druge strane pazi da se od rijeke kraj prigiba, slijedi i nadvor hrla izlazi. Kraljević se slavni čudi nedobitno pazeć sminje i slobodu mnogu sudi od hrabrene Mogorkinje. Tim sred skupa svih junaka sprva ju diči, hvali i slavi, za podoban dar joj paka uhićene druge otpravi. Bojne konje, svijetla oklopja i ostalo sve što ote; štite, strile, luke, kopja šlje joj na čâs nje lipote, veleć: „Da znaš, mač sred moje ki desnice vidje sjati, jer se opasa za gospoje slobodivat, ne hitati; zašto, zasveda turački strah je i rasap naša sila, kraljević je svud poljački štiti i obrana lijepijeh vila.“ Nu kô bojna dikla uza se opet mile dikle vidi, s tolikoga dara sva se panji, gubi, smeta i stidi. U pameti misleć hodi kô bi mogla zahvaliti; nu načina ne nahodi, tim ovako sta vapiti: „Kraljeviću glasa mnoga, dobita sam ja, dobita, ne od oružja nu od tvoga blagodarstva plemenita.“ Kô ovo reče, diže s vrata lijep ogrljaj hitro zglobjen, vas biserom oko zlata i kamenjem drazijem pobjen. Slovima se on optječe u kih pismo šti se odzgara: „Svak odstupaj nadaleče! mogorskoga kći sam cara.“ Za uzdarje posla ovo Vladislavu hrabrenomu, veleć da ime svud njegovo u srcu će nosit svomu, i da unaprijed nigda veće, za harna se ukazati, proć krstjanim ona neće nigdje s drugam vojevati. Pak oružja na se stavi i na uresna konja skoči, tere s družbom put upravi k carstvu očinu put Istoči. Nu k istočnim stranam svijeta čim bojnica lijepa jaše, crni ju hadum eto sreta, Kazlaraga koga slaše. Sprva joj se on poklanja, kako običaj turska prosi, paka ukratko bez krsmanja kaže glase ke joj nosi. Veli: „Od slavna cara Osmana u Istok, gdje sad s vojskom ide, o kraljice, ti si zvana i ove druge ke te slide“. Sokolica na glas ovi, ki s veseljem sliša mlada, konja obrće na put novi, puti se uprav Carigrada. Sred stravljena srca svoga čas ne može mira imati da joj cara ljubljenoga prije se željnoj nagledati; koga ni dug put, ni brijeme, ni ina nijedna stvar na svijeti nije s prigodom razlicijeme mogla izet joj iz pameti. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman